


Louder than million screams

by Oducchan



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Angst, Instrospection, Listen they're about to do things, Sensuality, can I tag it like tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oducchan/pseuds/Oducchan
Summary: His fingers tremble slightly, as they slide across the shiny glass that has returned to protect the photograph.
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu
Kudos: 11





	Louder than million screams

**Author's Note:**

> There was a photograph, right?!  
> (A fic I wrote long ago in italian. I felt inspired to translate it. Don't hate me too much)

_ Oh, liberation, comes in whatever form to save me  
I am burdened, and then the whisper comes  
You whisper in the breeze  
Whispers that I'm needing  
Quiet words, soothe the hurt, whisperer  
(The whisperer - David Guetta ft Sia) _

His fingers tremble slightly, as they slide across the shiny glass that has returned to protect the photograph. Rancor, regret, pain, feelings that pulsate raw and violent every time his gaze lands on those faces and those smiles. Every time his mind  _ remembers _ , and with that comes the burning reminder of the anger and helplessness of not being able to do it.

His fists clench without him even noticing, the fingernail digging into his palms.

Until a hand comes to close his eyes, the calloused fingertips pressing gently on his eyelids to let them fall down and sink him into the dark. At least until a male body slides against his back, strong arms to circle his waist and a soft and warm mouth to seek his ear like a balm on an open wound.

-Forget about it. Don't think about nothing but me, Bunny-chan- Kotetsu’s voice whispers, before his lips close on a lobe and slide on his neck. Indiscreet fingers sneak under his shirt, starting to undo the buttons of his jeans and drawing endless spirals on the sensitive skin of his abdomen, making him shiver.

Barnaby gasps, out of breath. He bites his lip to stifle a groan, before letting the frame fall back on the desk and abandoning himself into Kotetsu's embrace. For another night, he is free of his own demons. For another day, he's safe.


End file.
